Free-to-play
:Se også: Pay-to-play Oversikt Den delen av RuneScape som er gratis blir beskrevet av Jagex som selve spillet, mens members pakken er sett på som en utvidet verson. Gratis spillere har bare adgang til ca. 30% av alt RuneScape har å by på. Gratis spillere kan oppgradere brukeren sin ved å betale en måndtedlig avgift på ca. 35 NOK, som gjør at de får adgang til flere skills, steder, gjenstader, osv. Den gratise versonen av RuneScape har blitt relativt uendret siden introduksjonen av member' servers og RuneScape HD. Free-to-play samfunnet har fått tildelt et lite sett med oppdateringer i hendhold til spillet som inkluderer: * To nye quests (Rune Mysteries og Learning the Ropes) * Et nytt skill som følger av fullførlesen av Rune Mysteries (Runecrafting), men mer begrenset en for members. * Tutorial Island. * Party Room. * Stronghold of Security. * Duel Arena. * Bounty Hunter. * Clan Wars. * Grand Exchange. * Full adgang til Misthalin Training Centre of Excellence og Stronghold of Player Safety. * Fist of Guthix og de tingene som følger med. * RuneScape High Detail(spillbar i "fullscreen" også.) * Runecrafting Guild og de tingene som følger med. * PvP Worlds og Corrupt dragon equipment. * Midlertidig adgang til Swept Away * Midlertidig adgang til Myths of the White Lands Ved fjernelsen av PvP i Wilderness, har det vært en heving av oppdateringer i F2P som inkluderer: Duel Arena (Al Kharid), Bounty Hunter (Wilderness - PK replacement), Clan Wars (Wilderness - PK replacement), og Fist of Guthix. Dette var det de la på for gratis spillere etter fjernelsen av pk'ing i Wilderness. I tillegg til forskjellene nevnt tidligere, har members andgang til ordinære ting utenfor selve spillet som det ofisiele RuneScape forumet som bare er åpent for members. Jagex har også endret tilgangen til RuneScape Classic, og gjort det members-only. Fordeler Ingen betaling Spillere er ikke påkrevd å betale, og må da da heller ikke cut-off periode hvis du ikke kan/får betale(t). Free-to-play fremstår nå som et mindere krevende/komplisert for nybegynnere: noen syntes ikke spillet er morsomt, og kan derfor fortsette uten å spille uten åtape penger. Andre brukere lærer seg free-to-play versonen ordentlig før de kaster seg ut i den store memberverdenen. right Enklere spill Når man er Free-to-play kan man bruke mer tid på sosiale eller morsome aktiviteter. Dette er grunnet at free-to-play spillere kan slappe av, og ikke føle at de kaster bort in-game tid (og penger brukt for å få denne tiden) hvor de kunne ha trent Skills, tjent penger, eller gjort quests. I tillegg er monsterene man skal bekjempe i Free-to-play enklere i forhold til combat levelet til spilleren enn i Pay-to-play, hvor man må kjempe monstere som i combat level opp til 785. Mindre sjanse for å dø Monstere i free-to-play worlds er generelt ikke så sterke som monstere i member worlds. I tilegg trenger ikke Free-to-play-spillere å bekymre seg om å få poison eller disease, som kan svekke, og til og med drepe Pay-to-play uten at de er klar over det. Mini-games Hvis vi starter på 10 Desember 2007, utga Jagex noen mini-games til Free-to-play samfunnet. Disse spillene inkludrerer: * Duel arena (Al Kharid). * Bounty Hunter (Wilderness - PK erstatning). * Clan Wars (Wilderness - PK erstatning). * Fist of Guthix. * The Great Orb Project i Runecrafting Guild.